Pyoko's Festival
by RekiChan
Summary: [Complete] Upon hearing of a festival, the P.K.O. decides to go and see it for themselves.
1. Chapter I

Pyoko's Festival  
  
Chapter I: In Which P.K.O. Overhears Legend  
  
By: Reki-Chan  
  
Disclaimer: All DiGi Charat characters within are © to the Broccoli Company and Gamerz. Story © 'Reki-Chan', who will tear out your heart and eat your soul if you use any of this without her permission.  
  
__________________________________  
  
She sat staring at the two fighting girls in wide-eyed wonderment. Usada and Dejiko were at it again, once again the two girls were fighting, beating each other with brooms. The blonde haired girl yawned widely, slumping down on the chair, or lap rather, that she was sitting on. She pulled her head back, and looked up at Ky's face, "When are they going to stop~pyo?"  
  
Ky tilted his head thoughtfully before finally replying, "I don't think they're ever going to stop, Pyocola." And with that he shrugged while Pyoko began to throw a fit. "Ah!" He said quickly, trying to calm the increasingly more and more angry panda brat.  
  
"KUCHI-" began Pyoko before Coo hurried to her, and held out his hand revealing several star candies. The girl took them at once and calmed down. Eating the sugar candies, she turned to the still quarreling Usada and Dejiko, "I'm leaving now~pyo! But you had better watch out, 'cause I will get you~pyo!"  
  
The two other girls still ignored Pyoko, continuing on with their fight.  
  
"USADA, USADA, USADA~NYO!"  
  
"IT'S RABBI~EN~ROSE!" Whap!  
  
"NYO~~!"  
  
Sweat dropping the group walked out of the Gamerz store, hearing several sounds of beatings and zaps behind them.  
  
"Well," said Coo, popping up right beside Pyoko, startling her, "That was pretty pointless, now wasn't it? What was your plan in the first place?"  
  
Pyoko glared at him, "I was...Pyo...Gonna...Oh! I don't even remember anymore~pyo! Stupid Dejiko, always messing up my plans~pyo!" She stomped the ground with her foot as Rik and Ky glanced at each other, shrugging.  
  
As they walked down the street a group of young girls dressed in kimonos came, each were holding either lollipops or pinwheels. The girls were laughing and chattering merrily amongst themselves, not even noticing the odd little band that had paused to listen to them.  
  
"Did you see how he looked at you, Sana?" asked a pretty girl holding a fan, waving it at a girl in pigtails holding a pinwheel.  
  
"I know! They say if you kiss somebody just as the fireworks start, that you're destined to be together always and forever!" said another very tall and intimidating looking girl.  
  
"Oh shut you, you two! You know that's just some silly legend that was made up just so writers could make up love stories!" Said the girl in pigtails, giggling and blowing on her pinwheel to make it spin.  
  
"Yeah, but still...What if it was true? And Takei ended up kissing you?" The fan holding girl clutched her hands together, holding them to her cheek, sighing in happiness. Her cheeks slightly flushed at the very thought of the legend.  
  
By now the group of girls had wandered off to the festival.  
  
"Well, that was interesting." Said Rik, looking down at the others.  
  
"A flower festival, eh? I say we go there, Pyocola!" Said Ky, picking up the little panda girl, smiling to her.  
  
"Really~pyo? Will it be any fun~pyo?"  
  
"I think it will be," responded Rik, nodding. "Alright~pyo! Then let's GO~pyo!" Giggled Pyoko, "Hey, where's Coo~pyo?" She canted her head to the side, looking around; Coo was no where in sight.  
  
"Probably getting something to eat," grumbled Ky, scowling.  
  
"Hey! I'm right here!" And Coo ran towards them holding indeed a candy bar. "Pyoko can't go there dressed like that. Doesn't she need to wear a kimono like those girls?" With that said, he took a large bite of his candy bar, chewing contentedly.  
  
"Oh, do I need a kimono, Rik~pyo?"  
  
"I guess so, Pyocola. But, if Pyocola needs one, won't we need to dress up?" Rik peered down at Coo, who was digging in his pockets for yet another candy bar.  
  
"Huh? I dunno, but let's just get one for her the same. Maybe there's one at home...or maybe even at Game-"  
  
"IDIOT." Thundered Ky, setting down Pyoko, and whamming Coo on the head. "Why would Pyocola shop there? And for all we know those two idiots are still fighting!"  
  
Pyoko looked down the street at Gamerz; she then looked back to the others, they were rather busy with having a heated argument. The little girl frowned slightly, and before any of them noticed, ran down the sidewalk to Gamerz. She flung the door open and stood in the doorway for a moment, surveying the area. It looked like whatever the other girls had been quarreling over had been resolved for Usada was sitting calmly behind the counter reading a manga and Dejiko was sweeping with a rather large lump on her head.  
  
"I need some help~pyo!" She announced proudly, her hand on her hips.  
  
"Huh?" Usada looked up, blinking. Her eyes slowly widened, "You!"  
  
"Me~pyo," Pyoko agreed, nodding sagely.  
  
"What do you want, Pyocola?" Asked Usada, glaring down at the little girl who was now trying to make herself look at innocent as possible.  
  
"All I want is a kimono for the festival~pyo," was Pyoko's overly sweet response.  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Yup~pyo."  
  
"Well," she said slowly, glancing over to Dejiko who was busy flattening Gema with a set of magazines. She glared at the green haired alien before turning back to Pyoko, "If that's really what you want...Follow me, Pyocola!" She began walking to a part of the store Pyoko had never been to before.  
  
The blonde ran to catch up with Usada, looking around nervously. It didn't even seem like they were in the store anymore; the place looked more like a man's bathhouse than Gamerz. "Has this place always been here, Rabbi- ~en~rose?" asked the younger girl nervously, keeping close to the other.  
  
Magenta haired Usada blinked, "Huh? Oh no, Manger added it a few days ago." She said as they past a group of hairy men bathing. "He said something clearing out all the bums and having the first time-space portal store." Pyoko stared at the men who had no idea that they were bathing in a store.  
  
"Uh...Are we almost there~pyo?"  
  
"Yup! Right this way..." And they took a turn and found themselves in a large room filled with several costumes. "Kimono section, right...There!" She took Pyoko's hand, and dragged her to the kimono section and began to take measurements on her.  
  
"Wh...Why are you measuring me there~pyo?!"  
  
"I need to see what size to get you before fashion comes into it. Uh huh..." Once she got the sizes, she began digging through the piles upon piles of kimonos, muttering to herself about colours and patterns.  
  
"Pyo..." Feeling that this might take some time, Pyoko sat down on a pile of Gothic Lolita dresses and made herself comfortable while Usada was going mad with the kimonos. She watched her boredly, yawning a little bit. She felt her eyelids getting heavier and heavier and soon she had fallen asleep on the little nest she had made for herself.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Erk, that sucked. o_o; Bleh! xP Who cares anyways? Er, sorry if they all seem so awfully out of character that your eyes explode. -_-; But it IS hard to write something for DiGi Charat without even half of the bizarre things that happen in that series!  
  
Anyways, yes, that was CHAPTER ONE. That means.. there will be more of it. Maybe. But, if any of you people have read any other stories by me (probably not! XD) you'll know I'm REALLY bad at finishing stories with chapters. REALLY bad. I'm also sorry about not really letting more onto the plot, because I want to keep you guys guessing until the last moment! Or is it that I'm just SO incredibly lazy that it hurts? Ehehe. I'M BABBLING. o_  
  
Er, yeah. YES. This is a romance. Take a wild guess what the pairing will be, I bet no one will guess it. o_o; I like pairings that nobody writes stories for! -is shot by people for talking so much, dies and such.-  
  
Signing off-  
  
REKI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! 


	2. Chapter II

Pyoko's Festival  
  
Chapter II: In Which Pyoko is Lost but Not Found  
  
By: Reki-Chan  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own DiGi Charat, same jazz as in Chapter I.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
The little group were still arguing over whether or not Pyoko needed a kimono for the festival, where they would get the kimono, and that Coo really should pay more attention to the others because they were older therefore wiser. And through all of this Coo was desperately trying to get their attention through bites of candy, only to be scolded by Ky that it was rude to interrupt people. He, unlike Rik and Ky, had noticed Pyoko was missing.  
  
"Rik-"  
  
"Hush, Coo! We're trying to decide about whether a yellow kimono with pink flowers or a blue kimono with white flowers would look better on Pyocola!" Said a rather irate Rik, not even bothering to look down at Coo.  
  
The younger boy scowled at them, and dug his hand into the pockets of his shorts for yet another bar of chocolate. Unfortunately, there appeared to no longer be any of the sweet tasting candy left. He made a groan of displeasure, and looked up sharply to the others, who still had ceased to argue. Coo grumbled, and stomped his foot, taking a deep breath, preparing to speak. "Pyoko's missing!" He nearly yelled over the two.  
  
That got their attention, two heads turned and looked at Coo. Both the dentist and veterinarian's eyes were wide; mouths gaped open in wordless surprise. Coo soon settled down and ignored the two staring at him, looking about for something to chew on. "W...What did you say, Coo?" Question Ky, gaping at the young doctor.  
  
"Uh huh, Pyoko has been missing for awhile now...Got anything to eat?"  
  
Rik grabbed him by the tail, Coo gave a yelp of pain, and held him up to eye level. "Did you see where Pyocola went?" He glared coldly at the squirming boy. "No! No I didn't! Let me go! I'm hungry!" protested Coo, Rik set him down again, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Well, where could she be? And more importantly, why didn't you tell us before? Hmm?" He and Ky both leaned over, shooting dagger eyes to Coo.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "I tried to tell you before, but you were much more interesting in discussing unimportant things."  
  
The other two were now looking at each other, trying to decide how exactly to go about looking for the blonde little panda girl. After several moments of a thoughtful silence, Ky finally spoke up. "Well, maybe she went to the festival already. Let's just spilt up and look for her there. Is it a plan?" He looked around at the others who nodded. "Right, well, let's head off!"  
  
And so they all headed off to the festival, each thinking of which are they would go to investigate first. Once they arrive, they all took their separate ways, Coo, of course, headed off to the food area first.  
  
He gazed about him, the smells of the many different sorts of treats flooded his sense. Spicy, sweet, salty and altogether tantalizing smells...everywhere! He didn't know where to start. The young boy headed off to a place that was selling fried noodles, and swiped a bowl of the noodles without being noticed. Coo ate them, thinking of where Pyoko could be. The others would be searching for her earnestly, of course, but they really didn't know her as well as he did. After all, the two were pretty much best friends...So where would she be at the festival? He frowned, slurping up the noodles, they had never been to one before so he couldn't even begin to imagine where she was.  
  
"Fortunes! Fortunes! Get your fortunes here told! Once in a lifetime offer!" Cackled a rather mad looking old woman that was fluttering about two fans to attract the attention of passersby. Coo jumped, and went over to the mad old lady, finishing off his noodles. "Could you tell me where my friends is?" he asked her, it was well worth a try.  
  
The woman stopped her bizarre fan waving, and peered at him from behind one of the fans. "Depends on how strong a connection you have with this friend," she said, cackling, "It also depends on how much you're willing to pay!" She was about to usher him in but she suddenly paused, and added in a low mystical voice, "I don't checks." After Coo assured her he wasn't intending to pay her with a check, he led him into her little tent.  
  
"Now! How close are you with this friend?" Asked the hag, sitting down on a large toad that croaked, and struggled to get away the moment she sat down. She kicked the amphibian, knocking it out. She motioned Coo to sit down on the floor across from her.  
  
Sitting down, he rest his arms on the table. "She's almost like a sister to me, does that help?" He looked about, wishing he ad gotten something else to eat.  
  
"Good, good," she muttered, digging through a large box, pulling out various devices. At last, she pulled out a large bowling ball and a toothpick, both of which she set down on the middle of the table. "Now, put two of your fingers in the bowling ball!" Blinking, Coo obliged her, and as soon as he had down so, she stuck her own index finger in the third hole. She began to use the tooth pick with her free hand to pick at her teeth.  
  
"Just think of her now!" Ordered the woman, "And soon enough we'll see where she is!"  
  
Coo shut his eyes, and began to think of Pyoko, trying to picture her exactly as she was. Her smile, her shining eyes, the way she stood when she was happy. "Yes, yes, very good, very good," mumbled the mad physic woman with a light cackle.  
  
~*~  
  
Pyoko was still asleep on the pile of clothes, and Usada was still search for just the right kimono. The little panda girl stirred slightly in her sleep, waking up to see Usada stand over her waving around a light blue kimono with a few small little white flowers on it.  
  
"I have found the perfect kimono for you!" Said Usada proudly; she beamed, obviously delighted with herself. Pyoko canted her head, and rubbed those bright green eyes.  
  
"It's very pretty~pyo," she said sleepily, sitting up. Usada tossed it to her, saying impatiently, "Try it on! Try it on!" She then pointed to a small little dressing room. "Go on!"  
  
Making a face, Pyoko stood up and made her way to the dressing room, holding the kimono tightly. She entered the little room and began to charge out of her dress. After a while she soon was in the new kimono, and she stared at herself in the mirror. 'Wow~pyo...I look pretty in this~pyo...' she thought to herself, turning around, looking at the kimono from all sides.  
  
"Are you done yet?" Called Usada, knocking on the door. "Come out!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah~pyo..." And with that, she opened up the door and blinked. Usada burst into proud tears, "I knew I made the right choice on that one! Dejiko would have never been able to make such a brilliant decision!" She rambled on. The older girl began to go on about how what a good idol she would make, because she could make such tasteful choices on attire. And while all this was going on, Pyoko was gathering up her dress, and sneaking out.  
  
She went back to the men's baths, and back into the main part of the store. She grabbed a bag and stuck her dress in there as she walked out of the store, nobody even noticed that the little girl had come and gone without paying for the kimono.  
  
Pyoko smirked proudly, making her way top the festival, looking back at Gamerz. "Too easy~pyo." She looked around for Rik, Ky and Coo, not seeing them anywhere. "Maybe they're waiting for me at the festival~pyo..." But when she arrived at the place, she didn't see any of them.  
  
She went from place to place, looking for them, but they simply weren't in any of the places she looked in. Pyoko began to worry, she felt alone and abandoned. Coo wasn't there to cheer her up, no Rik or Ky to make her feel better..."Did they leave already with out me~pyo?" She asked herself softly. She looked up suddenly to see the group of girls from before.  
  
"The fireworks are about to start!"  
  
"I know! That must mean that writers are wanting to get to the romance faster!"  
  
"Why do you always go on about writers and romance?"  
  
"Because they're trying to make this amusing."  
  
"They're not doing a very good job now are they?"  
  
"No...Oh well! Let's go, maybe he's waiting for us there!"  
  
And the little group went off to the cherry blossom grove.  
  
"Fireworks~pyo? Maybe they are waiting for me there~pyo!" She said excitedly, and the little girl ran after the group of girls, glowing with excitement.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well!" the old woman's eyes widened, and she cackled harder.  
  
Coo jumped, he was beginning to fall asleep, the old woman had been quiet for quite some time. "What? Did you find out where she was?"  
  
"Yes," she said slowly, smirking, "I also found out some rather lovely information about her! Ohohoho!" She cackled a refined laugh behind one of her fans. "You aren't just best friends with her! Ohohohoho~!" The woman continued laughing wildly until she fell over and off the toad she was sitting on. Coo jumped to his feet to help her but she crawled back onto the toad. She grinned at him.  
  
"What?" He asked, rather alarmed by the way she was grinning so wickedly at him.  
  
"You know of the legend of the fireworks?"  
  
Coo rolled his eyes, "It's just some story made up by a writer for the sake of some cheesy romance story." The old woman nodded in agreement, sighing, "Yes, but it doesn't matter! You Pyoko is waiting in the sakura grove! She's all alone and is expecting you!"  
  
"Huh? What are you getting at, hag?"  
  
She pointed at him, staring at him with one eye, "Go!"  
  
He stared at the mad old lady. "What are you getting at?!"  
  
"GO~! OHOHOHOHO!" And again she fell off the toad, this time Coo didn't even bother to try and help her. He just stormed out of the tent, muttering to him self about never trusting another crazy hag with fans again.  
  
"Hey! Hey! you still haven't paid me!" She called, still on her back, "I can't move...Ack! Oh bugger, not again..."  
  
Coo shoved his hands into his pockets, trying to understand what the mad woman had been getting at. "She said something about the stupid legend...And Pyoko? Wierdo." He sat down on a bench, watching people walk past him. Couples hand in hand... 'Pyoko?'  
  
______________________________  
  
OHOHOHOHO~! Yes. o_o; I'm crazy. I'm trying to keep thins humorous, but it's hard! Because things I find hysterically funny at things other people don't find funny. ; And example being, I find the words 'Cheese waffles' to be really funny, whereas most people find the words 'Cheesy toast and weenie waffles' funny. o_O;  
  
Anyways, yes. REVIEW. I'm a needy little person. ;-; Please reivew..! Have you people figured out my insane pairing yet? XD And yes, IT'S ALL SO OOC! ARUGH! I commit seppuku now!  
  
Signing off-  
  
REKI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! 


	3. Chapter III

Pyoko's Festival  
  
Chapter III: In Which a Writer is Walked All Over  
  
Disclaimer: I own an old piece of braces wax, but not DiGi Charat.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Coo stomped his foot in frustration, gripping his hands into fists. "Damnit! What is it that Madame Psycho wants me to do? Sure it's good to know where Pyoko is...But not if that crazed woman hinted at something that could be bad! URGH!" He flung his arms back in frustration, hitting someone in the face, knocking them over, but he didn't seem to notice. "If only there was a dictionary for hags like her," he muttered under his breath, shoving his hands into his pockets.  
  
The boy began to walk again, going nowhere in particular until he felt something strange feeling under his foot followed by an even stranger noise. Coo jumped, looking down, "What the...?" He found himself staring at a strange being's head.  
  
"Moofe..." gurgled the strange thing, trying the sit up, but Coo's foot was still heavily planted upon it's head. Two arms shot out from its sides, and flailed about wildly, making more of those strange noises. "Mao! Buu...Buu..."  
  
He moved his foot as once, and stared as it righted itself, standing up slowly. It shook its head and moved the long and terribly messy red hair from its face revealing it to be a girl. A pair of small brown eyes from behind thick rimmed eyes blinked at him. She was dressed in a rather warm looking long sleeved sweater, an extremely frilly looking black dress and red and black striped stocking with a pair of shiny Mary Jane's on her feet. A composition book came out from seemingly nowhere and she tugged a pencil out from behind her ear. "This wasn't in the planning..."  
  
She frowned deeply, and flipped open several pages and began erasing something while Coo simply stood fixed there, staring at her. The strange girl was no scribbling something down in the book before tucking away the pencil behind her ear again and snapping the book shut with a satisfied snap. "Now it'll work out!"  
  
Coo stared a bit more before gathering up the courage to speak to her. "Er...Sorry I walked on you...But what were you doing on the ground like that?"  
  
She looked up at the sky, deep in thought for a moment before answering. "To enhance the plot," she said finally, nodding wisely. She clapped her hands together; doing an odd little dance that seemed to be straight from Riverdance. "Tada!" She flung her arms back, and like coo had earlier, she smacked somebody in the face, knocking him or her out. However, quite unlike the boy, she relised what she had done. "Oops...Sorry," she waved to the body of the one she had rendered unconscious before turning back to Coo, smiling and shrugging apologetically, "I do that a lot."  
  
He only nodded, gaping at her. "Uh...Huh. Look, I go to go meet somebody, so if you excuse me..."  
  
"NO!" She screamed suddenly, passersby stopped and stared. The seemingly mad girl grabbed his by his shit collar, and put her face close to his. "You can't! Not yet! Not enough has happen!" She seemed near tears.  
  
'What's with all the mad females attacking me today?' thought Coo helplessly, he tried getting free from her grip but it was no use, she was apparently as strong as she was crazy. "Please let me go!"  
  
She let go suddenly, now ignoring him. Coo hit the ground, not like the look of inspiration that was slowly making itself known on her face. She hit her fist into her hand, "Exactly..." she said slowly to herself. She glanced about, "Yes, yes...! It'll work perfectly..." She spied him, and grabbed his wrist, and began running towards a costume tent.  
  
"ACK!" Coo cried as he stumbled along behind the girl. "I don't even know you the hell you are!"  
  
She stopped quite suddenly in front of the tent, Coo ran into her. She smiled at the tent, nodding. She then turned to him, smiling brightly. "Call me a Muse." She winked, and then dragged him into the place, searching through all the costumes for something in particular, though what it was, Coo had no idea. She let go of his wrist, turning again to him. "As a muse you must learn from me. You understand?" And without waiting for an answer she turned again, digging through the piles of random articles of clothing.  
  
'Learn from her? What is wrong with her...?' He thought, cringing slightly.  
  
"Aha!" She yelped suddenly, jolting Coo from is thoughts. She held up a black jacket, proudly smiling, one of her hands on her hip.  
  
"Um...Muse? What's that for?" Asked Coo, staring at the jacket which was, in his opinion, quite ugly.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "It's for me of course!" And which that she put on the jacket, "It's really cold because it's getting so late, you know." But Coo failed to see why she needed the jacket, after all, that sweater of hers was very warm looking. And at the mention of it being cold, he himself shivered.  
  
"Oh...Are you cold?" And without waiting for a reply, as always, she took of the jacket it and put it on him. "You'll be warm now, and pay attention! I'm inspiring you right now!"  
  
"Y...Yeah..." He stared at her in exhaustion, but was thankful for the jacket anyway. "Please, Miss Muse...I really need to be leaving now. The fireworks are about the start and I really need to find my friend before she gets upset and scared." He tried to get out of the small little tent and away from the Muse.  
  
But she grabbed his hand, looking seriously into his face. "One more thing, now listen to me very carefully, because it's important to you. When you see her, do what you have been advised to do. And before you see her, take this," and with that she placed several coins into his hand. The Muse let go of his hand, taking a few steps back her hands her clasped tightly behind her back. The fallen Muse offered him a kind smile, "I bet you'd never guess that this wasn't very well planned."  
  
"What...?" He stared at her, and then to the coins in his hand. Coo's eyes widened, thinking in a rather panicked manner, 'She is insane! She's going to kill me!'  
  
She giggled and bowed, pushing up her glasses...And the strange Muse vanished and upon her disappearing, as did Coo's remembrance of her.  
  
He blinked several times, wondering how he got there and why he was wearing a black jacket. "Huh? Oh well, I better go get to Pyoko before she gets really upset!" And with that, he ran out of the costume tent and towards the cherry blossom grove, hoping to get to her in time, 'In time for what?' he thought as he ran down the path.  
  
~*~  
  
She sat on a bench, the sky had begun to grow darker and darker and there was still no sign of Rik, Ky or Coo. Pyoko clasped her hands together in her lap, looking down. "They left without me~pyo...I know they did...I want to go home~pyo. But I don't know the way from here~pyo..." She looked up at the sky, it was almost dark enough for the fireworks to begin.  
  
She looked down again, holding the clasped hands to her forward. 'Please find me soon~pyo,' she thought sadly. Everyone else in the grove was sitting or standing with someone, the little panda girl was the only one sitting alone. "Pyo..." She rubbed her arms with her hands, "And it's getting cold now, too~pyo!"  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
I'm sure by now you all figured out the pairing (you'd have to be awfully stupid to still be wondering what it is by now!). Yes, I really like that pairing! But...There are hardly any pairings for DiGi Charat! So I had to just write one that I liked! So I did. ^^; And unlike most of my ship stories, it's not a one shot! XD Huzzah!  
  
So yes, this chapter solely exists for me dragging the plot out longer and for humor. But it's really not that funny. u_o; Anyways: REVIEW. NOW. I really want some reviews...;-;  
  
Signing off,  
  
REKI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! 


	4. Chapter IV

Pyoko's Festival  
  
Chapter IV: In Which Fire Flies  
  
Disclaimer: I own a sock, damnit! Not DiGi Charat!  
  
_________________________________________  
  
He ran down the path that led to cherry blossom grove, he past various people, all of which seemed to be heading towards the grove as well, but he paid them no mind. The boy's mind was on something more important: Pyoko. Everything seemed to be moving so slowly, he felt like once he saw her...that he would have to do something for her...But what exactly he wasn't sure.  
  
Coo slowed down upon seeing the lone sitting figure of a little blonde girl in a very pretty kimono. 'Is that...Pyoko? She looks different..' He walked behind the little girl, who was indeed Pyoko. "Pyoko?" He asked softly. She jumped in surprise, and turned around, her bright green eyes shining.  
  
"C...Coo~pyo?" Pyoko's voice wavered, and she suddenly smiled brightly, the little panda brat was obviously very glad to see him. "Oh, Coo~pyo! I was so scared that everyone had left without me~pyo!" She sniffled, grabbing his hand and pulling the young doctor beside her.  
  
He sat down, blinking. "Why would you think that? We'd never go anywhere without you!" Coo smiled at her and the girl felt reassured. "There now, the fireworks are about to start, aren't they?"  
  
She canted her head to the side. "Nope~pyo. They're running late, I think~pyo. Sit with me for awhile and wait for them to start~pyo!" She giggled, swinging her dangling legs. She shivered, "Brr...I'm cold~pyo."  
  
"Cold...? Uh..Oh!" He took off the jacket that the forgotten Muse had given him. "Here! Take this, it ought to keep you warm." He helped her put on the heavy and warm black jacket. "There now...Feel better?" He smiled warmly at her. Pyoko's eyes widened slightly as she looked up at him...into his eyes, and she felt her face grow warm, she looked down at the ground and her dangling feet concentrating deeply on it. "Yes, I feel better~pyo..."  
  
"That's good!" He smiled at her, wondering why she had turned away so suddenly. Feeling an awkward silence begin to grow, he spoke up, "Hey, want to get something to eat while we wait for the fireworks to start? It'd be much better than just sitting here wasting time!" And without waiting for her to reply, he grabbed the panda girl by her wrist and pulled her up. He began to run, still holding her by the wrist, towards the food section of the festival.  
  
"Pyo!" Taken by surprise Pyoko nearly ended up landing on her face, but fortunately she didn't. "Hey...Hey, slow down~pyo!" But her request was ignored, Coo kept running at the same pace, laughing. Clearly he was enjoying this, she scowled, "Slow down~pyo! I can only run so fast~pyo!"  
  
"No way!" He called back to, his voice breaking with laughter.  
  
"It's not funny~py-PYO!" She cried out the last part as she ran into him. He had stopped in front of a food booth that was selling dumplings. She rubbed her nose gingerly, making a little 'pyo' every once in a while when it stung. When she had made quite sure it wasn't badly hurt, she glared up at Coo rather indignantly. "Hey, that wasn't very nice of you~pyo! What are we doing here anyway~pyo?" She looked about at the booth.  
  
Coo was taking out the money that the Muse had given him, "I wonder where I got this...Oh well." He turned to the man that was selling the dumplings. "Two dumplings, please." Upon receiving the dumplings he handed the man the correct amount of money for them. The doctor then turned to Pyoko, and smiled at her as he handed her the treat. "Here you go. And I told you why we're here...To kill time while waiting for the fireworks to start."  
  
She took the dumpling slowly, watching Coo curiously. "Coo, are you sick~pyo?" She asked after a while, taking a bite of the dumpling. "Mmm...These are really good~pyo!" She chewed on it, grinning happily.  
  
"No, Pyoko, I'm not sick. But you will be if you keep eating that fast," He responded lightly, taking a bite of his own as the two walked back slowly to the cherry blossom grove. Pyoko relised how quickly she had devoured most of the dumpling, and once again she blushed without knowing why uttering a shy 'pyo', as she began to take slower and smaller bites.  
  
"Oh...It's just that you've been acting sort of...Strange~pyo. Normally you don't go buying me things to eat~pyo! I just figured that you were sick, that's all~pyo." She looked up at him, smiling jokingly, but her face still quite red.  
  
Coo grinned, "What? Can't I be nice and buy something for you? If that's the case I'll just take back that dumpling..." He made a grab for it, but Pyoko pulled it back, laughing happily.  
  
"No~pyo! It's mine now~pyo!" And as if to make a point and prove it was hers, she took a large bite of it and chewed it evidently. "Ha~pyo! So there~pyo!" And at this, Coo laughed loudly, and soon the two felt into a happy quiet. They walked in silence, but not an awkward one. This silence was a kind of comfortable one in which people simply enjoyed the presence of another without relising it.  
  
The green eyes of the panda girl watched Coo as they walked along, her mind fluttering from thought to thought, 'What's wrong with me~pyo? Why do I keep looking at him like that~pyo? Pyo! I think I'm sick, must be these dumplings...I knew they were too good~pyo!' Her gaze now shifted to the remaining pieces of her dumpling, she glared at it as if doing so would not only answer all her burning questions but also fix the 'problem' with her.  
  
"Hey! Pyoko! Watch out!"  
  
"Pyo? PYO!" THUNK. Pyoko's head hit a low branch of a tree, knocking the little thing out. "Pyo~....."  
  
Coo ran over to her at once, shaking her arm. "Hey, hey! Wake up, Pyoko!"  
  
~*~  
  
The Dumpling for some reason had grown a face. Why it had a face, Pyoko wasn't sure. But it most defiantly had one...It also appeared to have grown arms, legs...and what was it? Hair? Red hair. A 'emo' glasses. And come to think of it...It looked suspiciously like-  
  
"HEY NOW." The strange dumpling-girl said suddenly, glaring into a notebook that had appeared in her hands. An eraser appeared out of thin air along with a pencil. She began erasing something in it, and then re-wrote over what she had erased. "There...Perfect! Away now!" And the notebook, pencil and eraser vanished. She turned her gaze to an extremely frightened looking Pyoko. "HI THERE."  
  
"Pyo..." squeaked Pyoko.  
  
"Hey now, don't be scared of me! You're dreaming right now, you know," said the dumpling-girl, smiling, obviously she was trying very hard to be comforting...But she was failing at it. Miserably.  
  
"How would you know~pyo?" Asked Pyoko, canting her head to the side as a cow suddenly swam by her being chased by a panda.  
  
Dumpling raised an eyebrow, smiling sarcastically, "Call it a hunch. Anyways! I'm here to help! Pyoko, you're going to wake up soon...the only reason why you were knocked out like that was so space could be taken up."  
  
"Space, taken up, what~pyo?" Pyoko held her head in her hands, eyes going dizzy.  
  
"Don't pay attention to that now! When you wake up you must follow your instinct!" She leaned forward, placing her hands on Pyoko's shoulders. "Do you understand me, Pyoko?"  
  
Pyoko grinned brightly, "Nope~pyo!"  
  
She took her hands off Pyoko, "Well that's a relief! Anyways, just do whatever you think feels right."  
  
"You scare me~pyo..."  
  
"Coo seemed to feel that same way...Strange." Dumpling rubbed her chin thoughtfully, muttering to herself, "Maybe I should take note of that..."  
  
Pyoko rubbed her head, , "When get I get out of here~pyo?"  
  
"Of course! Writers Tools!" She chanted, and her notebook and pencil appeared. She wrote something down into the book, and then grinned brightly at her. "Ready to leave?"  
  
"Wait~pyo! What's you're name~pyo?"  
  
"Call me Muse!"  
  
And a flash of light enveloped Pyoko, and she knew no more of the strange girl or the dream.  
  
~*~  
  
"Pyo?"  
  
She blinked her eyes and stared right up into Coo's face. She blinked several times before blushing suddenly. 'Why is my hearts beating so fast~pyo?'  
  
"Pyoko! I'm so glad you're all right...After all, you hit yourself pretty hard!" He helped her stand up. "The fireworks are about to start...And I found Rik and Ky! Come with me!"  
  
"Py...Pyo..." Was all she could mutter as he grabbed her hand suddenly and pulled her with her to a little hill. "We can watch the fireworks together here," explained Coo, looking up at the sky, smiling faintly. He turned to her, "Pyoko...Did you here of the legend that some silly romance writer made up?"  
  
"Y...Yes~pyo..." Pyoko stuttered, nodding very slowly and looking rather unsure of herself.  
  
"Pyoko..." He too looked rather unsure of himself. "I...uh...I think that I..." He suddenly leaned forward and kissed her, and at that moment fireworks went off. The two stood there for a few moments longer before pulling away, both blushing badly. "Uh...Yes..."  
  
"Pyo..." Said Pyoko, staring at him, her eyes wide. Suddenly, girl swung down from the branches, and hung upside down, staring at them with large brown eyes behind a pair of noticeable and particular glasses. "Hohoho...!"  
  
"...YOU!" Said both Pyoko and Coo at once, pointing her, their memories of their encounters with the scary girl who called herself 'Muse' had returned.  
  
She giggled brightly, jumping down from her perch. "I'm so happy...everything turned out just as I had planned it. But...I gotta go now! I have something else just has sadistic and evil planned! Bye, bye!"  
  
"Wait! What is your real name?" demanded Coo, stepping forward, his hands balled up into two tight fists.  
  
"Um...Call me Hogo?" Another annoying high pitched giggle. She waved to the two, and took out her infamous pencil and notebook, wrote something down, and vanished without any flash of light or puff of smoke.  
  
They exchanged looks with one another. "You met her, too~pyo?" Asked Pyoko, blinking.  
  
"Yeah...She's the one that gave me that coat and the money...I wonder who she is," he said, looking at where she had vanished.  
  
"I guess we'll never know~pyo."  
  
And the two stood close to one another, happy to be with each other. Both their hearts fluttering, but at least they knew why. For you see, Coo and Pyoko were in love.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
If you still haven't figured out the pairing...come closer while I beat you with a large baseball bat. o_o; And if you haven't figured out who exactly 'Muse' or 'Hogo' is...Do a little research one what the word means...Name wise. D  
  
Uh...Yes. I'm actually planning on writing a Nightmare Before Christmas and DiGi Charat crossover next...'cos I haven't seen one yet. XD Anyways, if I do write one, it'll be in the NBC section on FF.net, so make sure to keep checking that place out! ^_^  
  
I hope you enjoyed my [crappy] little romance fic for DiGi Charat. It was my first try on it...And as much as I love the pairing, don't be excepting another one! It took me forever to do the kissing part because for some reason, I can make two 9-year-old dead kids kiss...but not Pyoko or Coo! x_X I guess it's cause of the slight age difference that I feel so awkward. XD  
  
Oh well, HOPE YOU LIKED IT! And keep checking out the NBC section for my next plan! ^-^;; -shamelessly plugs the NBC section.- XD  
  
Signing off-  
  
REKI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! 


End file.
